While a large number of limited-torque drive devices have previously been known and used for a wide variety of applications, same have in the past usually been somewhat complex and/or unreliable and/or not readily adaptable to easy selection of a desired torque-transmitting capacity. Particularly, such devices as known in the past have not been readily applicable for use in the mounting of rotatable members, such as associated with conveyor rollers, onto shafts by simple and inexpensive means comprising only a small, simple and inexpensive but reliable modification to the overall assembly. In addition, the known devices have not performed with the dependability and reliability necessary to insure optimum performance and uniformly repeatable torque-limiting characteristics over long periods of operation.
Therefore, the objects of this invention include:
1. To provide a limited-torque drive means which is readily adaptable to a rotatable member, such as a conveyor roller assembly, mounted on a shaft.
2. To provide such limited-torque drive means which requires only a slight structural modification so as to be readily adapted for use between a rotatable member and its supporting shaft.
3. To provide such limited-torque drive means wherein the means determining the torque-transmitting capacity of the assembly is a simple and inexpensive component which can be readily selected and/or replaced as desired for selecting the torque-transmitting capacity of the assembly.
4. To provide a limited-torque drive means which is inexpensive, durable and reliable.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatus of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.